Living In Ningenkai
by Setsuna Guardian of Sorrow
Summary: Shina and Reiha are both daughters of Kagura and Sesshoumaru who were the King and Queen of Makai. They were attacked by Naraku and sent Shina and Reiha to the human world. FBYUYUINU xover Disclaimer: I don't own them
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Fruits Basket, or Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
In ancient times there was a myth of a place called Makai, or demon realm. It was ruled by A valiant demon and his beautiful wife. They created a Makai that no one had ever imagined. They had two kids and both grew up very healthy. Eventually one would take the throne, but there is one thing they all forgot. Makai is real.  
  
Back in the Fuduel Era everyone knew about Makai. All the demons were sent there so they wouldn't reak havoc on the humans. They separated these two worlds by a barrier. The king, Lord Sesshoumaru, was the one who made peace in Makai, in doing so he also gained the respect of all the demons. The respect he got was so high that they made him king. It was said that he rescued his now wife, Kagura, from being killed. They both now live happily in Makai with their children Shina and Reiha.  
  
"Mom!" yelled Reiha. She had long silver hair and amber eyes. She looked just like her father. She was wearing a traditional Japanese kimono. It was white with red cherry blossoms. It went to her knees and at the top there was a circular opening. She was 16, or atleast in appearance, in reality she was 640.  
  
"Yes dear?" asked Kagura. She had short, shoulder length, black hair put in a bun adorned with a few feathers and red eyes. She was wearing a white Yukata with red adorning the sides.  
  
"You shouldn't be outside ya know," said Shina. She had long black hair with silver streaks that went to her butt and aquamarine eyes. She was wearing a long black Japanese kimono with silver dragons on it. She was 17, or just looked like it, she was really 680.  
  
"Yes I know, but the wind is so peaceful tonight, I just want to be out here for tonight," said Kagura.  
  
"But, its too dangerous," protested Reiha.  
  
"I'll be fine dear, why don't you two go inside and see what the cook is making for dinner."  
  
They both walked inside trudging along the way. Their heads were down as they walked along the dark, empty hallways. They didn't notice their father until they bumped into them.  
  
"What's wrong with you two?" he asked. He had long silver hair and amber eyes. He had on a white shirt and black pants.  
  
"Daddy, mommy won't come inside," whined Reiha.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at them thoughtfully. He patted them on the head and walked off.  
  
"Why don't you go gets some snacks and meet us outside, your mother and I have somethings we want to give you," he said walking away.  
  
They both smiled and ran into the kitchen where they saw another young girl pestering the cook.  
  
"Rin! Leave the cook alone," said Shina smiling.  
  
"But Rin wants some candy," she said.  
  
Rin had long black hair with part of it in a side ponytail and chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a cotton blue kimono.  
  
They smiled and got some snacks. Reiha grabbed Rin and put her on her back. Shina led them all outside.  
  
"What is it you wanted to give us?" asked Reiha.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned around and in his hands were six wrapped packages. He handed three to Reiha and three to Shina. Shina opened hers to find Tenseiga, a wind fan, and Nikoutsu. Nikoutsu was a regular sized sword designed for short range combat. It was made from the toughest of steel. The hilt had her name engraved in elvish letters. If anyone concentrated enough it would seem as if the sword had a mind of its own. And if the user was skilled enough he or she could use magic through the blade.  
  
Reiha opened hers to find Tokijin, a wind fan, and Tritan. Tritan was a large sword designed for long range combat. On the blade in elvish letters were the words 'Thou shalt not kill for pleasure but for those weaker than thou.' This sword was a little less harder to control.  
  
"Thank you!" they both yelled while jumping on their parents.  
  
"We're glad you like it," said Kagura.  
  
Shina and Reiha smiled at them. But something caught their eyes. There was a dark cloud headed their way and the air became putrid with an awful smell.  
  
"Mommy, Daddy what's that?" asked Rin.  
  
Kagura and Sesshoumaru turned around and gazed at the cloud.  
  
"Shina, take Reiha and Rin inside," said Sesshoumaru in a firm voice.  
  
"But Daddy..." she started.  
  
"Don't 'but daddy' me, just do as I say."  
  
"Yes father."  
  
Shina ushered Reiha and Rin inside the castle. They all went inside a room that was right above where Sesshoumaru and Kagura were. They saw a figure land right in front of their parents. He had long, silky, black hair and crimson red eyes. He was wearing a black shirt with matching pants.  
  
"What are they saying?" asked Rin.  
  
"I don't know, I guess daddy made these windows sound proof as well," said Reiha.  
  
"Well I'm going to find out what's going on," said Shina grabbing her new weapons. She strapped the swords to her waist and had the fan in her hand.  
  
"Wait I'm coming with you," said Reiha doing the same, "Rin, stay here."  
  
Rin nodded as they both left.  
  
Reiha gained a bit of speed while catching up to Shina. They both skidded to a stop at the front gate where the person and their parents were talking.  
  
"I see your children have come to help you," said the figure.  
  
Reiha growled and had her hand on the hilt of her sword just in case. Shina opened up her fan and was ready to attack at anytime.  
  
Kagura and Sesshoumaru turned to them and then turned back.  
  
"Don't you touch them Naraku," growled Kagura.  
  
"Have you forgotten I still have your heart. You may have escaped me for the past few decades, but I'm back for my incarnation. You're going back to where you once were," said Naraku.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood protectively in front of her.  
  
"REIHA USE THE TOKIJIN!" he yelled.  
  
Reiha nodded and ran forward. She unsheathed the sword and sliced at Naraku who only dodged. She continued to slice at him, each time she missed and he cut her with his claws.  
  
Shina couldn't stand and watch anymore. She rushed forward and jumped into the air.  
  
"DANCE OF BLADES!" she yelled. With one swift motion of her fan wind blades came forth and hurled themselves towards Naraku.  
  
He stood in place as they hit him. Dust began to scatter and when it cleared Naraku was standing, unscathed. Reiha growled and got out Tritan. She twirled it around a bit before going to attack him. He just deflected the attack and hurled a wind of miasma at her. She retreated covering her nose trying to make the stench go away.  
  
Shina pulled out Nikoutsu and used a fire spell and hurled it at him. He still didn't move.  
  
Thats when a demon attacked her from behind and stuck a sword through her back and out her stomach. She fell forward and hit the ground.  
  
"SHINA!" yelled Reiha.  
  
"I'm...fine," she said pulling out the sword.  
  
"You two stay back," said Sesshoumaru.  
  
"No Daddy!" yelled Reiha.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said no."  
  
Reiha then flipped into into the air and used her claws and sliced at Naraku. He easily evaded and stuck his hand through her stomach. Her eyes went blank and her hair flowed around her as she fell to the ground.  
  
Naraku grinned at them sadistically. He walked towards them and picked up Reiha by the collar of her dress. Shina saw and raced forward. She slammed into Naraku, making him let go of Reiha.  
  
"You little wench!" he yelled while smacking her.  
  
Shina spit blood on him. She grabbed Nikoutsu and got in a fighting stance. She raised it above her head and lowered it to Naraku's neck, it was so fast no one could tell what she had done.  
  
"Do you surrender?" she said calmly.  
  
"No," he said before knocking the sword away and punching her in the stomach, exactly where her first wound was. She coughed up blood as she fell to the ground.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Kagura couldn't bear to watch so they used up some of their energy and cast a spell.  
  
"You two have used up all your energy, We're sending you to Ningenkai. I want you to find a boy named Yusuke Urameshi and make him tell you where King Emna resides. When you find him he'll know what you want. When he shows you what you want you are to find a man named Hatori Sohma, he will help you with the rest. Also Shippou and Rin will accompany you when you land. We're sorry we couldn't have protected you better," said Kagura.  
  
Reiha and Shina were surrounded in a black light before they disappeared. Both landed on the ground safely and softly. Shina got up and noticed Reiha's condition so she took out Tenseiga and used it to heal her. The she healed herself. She looked around and found Rin and Shippou on the ground wondering where they were.  
  
Shippou had short aburn hair and green eyes. He was wearing a white shirt and a pair of white pants.  
  
Shina gathered them up and went over to a tree and sat down. Reiha then began to stir. She opened her eyes and looked around. Tears were threatening to fall as she noticed that her parents weren't there. She looked to Shina who was curled up with Shippou and Rin. She was crying.  
  
"Shina..." Reiha started.  
  
"Their life energies disappeared before you woke up," she said in a muffled voice.  
  
Reiha stared blankly at her.  
  
"You're joking right, this has to be some sort of joke," she said with a sad tone in her voice.  
  
Shina shook her head no.  
  
"...but...why...WHY?!" she yelled slamming her fists into the ground, "WHY?! WHY?! WHY?! WHY?!"  
  
Then it began to rain. It reflected on their sorrow. They had just lost their parents. They were now burdened with the responsibility of maintaining a stable Makai and finding and killing Naraku.  
  
Their tears blended in with the rain. Reiha slammed her fists into a tree and knocked it down. She sat down and looked at her hands then looked up towards the heavens.  
  
"WHY?!" Reiha yelled up at the night sky.  
  
(END CHAPTER 1) 


	2. Chapter 2

(Begin Chapter 2)  
  
(What happened Last Chapter)  
  
"You're joking right, this has to be some sort of joke," she said with a sad tone in her voice.  
  
Shina shook her head no.  
  
"...but...why...WHY?!" she yelled slamming her fists into the ground, "WHY?! WHY?! WHY?! WHY?! WHY?!"  
  
Then it began to rain. It reflected on their sorrow. They had just lost their parents. They were now burdened with the responsibility of maintaining a stable Makai and finding and killing Naraku.  
  
Their tears blended in with the rain. Reiha slammed her fists into a tree and knocked it down. She sat down and looked at her hands then looked up towards the heavens.  
  
"WHY?!" Reiha yelled up at the night sky.  
  
(Now)  
  
An elderly woman was walking down her shrine steps when she noticed the girls and Shippou. She had short, shoulder length, pink hair and black eyes. She was wearing a white Yukata with black dragons on it. She walked over to them.  
  
"What are you girls doing here? Shouldn't you be with your parents?" she asked.  
  
At that question Reiha started crying. Her shoulders shaking with each sob.  
  
"Genkai, they're gone," said Shina in a monotone voice.  
  
Genkai looked at them thoughfully. She reached out and took Rin from Shina's arms.  
  
"Why don't you girls come stay with me for a while," she said.  
  
Shina nodded and helped Reiha up. Shippou was in her arms already. Genkai led them up the stairs to the shrine. They were greeted by a young girl. She had long, light blue hair that was put up in a high ponytail and red eyes. She was wearing a light blue kimono with a red obi.  
  
"Shina-sama, Reiha-sama, what brings you all here?" she asked.  
  
"They are going to be staying with us for a while Yukina," said Genkai answering her question.  
  
"Oh...Oh my look at your clothes, their torn and bloodied. why don't you all take a bath and give me your clothes so I can mend them," Yukina suggested.  
  
Reiha forced a smile at her. Yukina led them to a bath house that was full of hot water. All of them undressed and got in the water. Yukina took their clothes and walked out to get started on fixing them.  
  
Reiha brought her knees up to her chest and sighed. Shina was sitting on the side covered in a towel. While Rin and Shippou were both play fighting with the water.  
  
They soaked for a while before getting out and covering themselves with towels. All of them walked out to hear yelling.  
  
"DON'T CALL ME STUPID YA OLD HAG!" yelled a boy.  
  
"I'LL CALL YOU WHATEVER I WANT STUPID!" yelled Genkai.  
  
"Uh, Urameshi maybe you should stop," said an annoying voice.  
  
"Shut up Kuwabara, I'm not talking to you right now."  
  
Shina peered out the doorway to see Yukina calmly mending their clothes and 4 other boys. One was arguing with Genkai. He had short slicked back black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a yellow shirt that was shredded at the sleeves and blue pants.  
  
The one who had the annoying voice was right next to them trying to calm him down. He had orange, elvis styled hair and black eyes. He was wearing a blue uniform.  
  
The other two were calmly watching as they fought.  
  
One had long red hair and gree eyes. He was wearing a white shirt and black pants. If you looked far away you would thing that he was a woman.  
  
The last one was standing with his arms folded across his chest. He had spiked black hair with white starburst and purple tips. His eyes were blood red and he was wearing all black.  
  
"Grandma, what's going on?" asked Reiha while brushing a stray strand of hair from her face.  
  
"My beautiful lady, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" asked the orange headed boy.  
  
"EWW NO!" she yelled while kicking him halfway across the room.  
  
"Your clothes are ready," said Yukina handing them to her.  
  
They all walked out the room and changed. Then came back.  
  
"Grandma!" yelled Shippou and Rin. They both jumped on her and Genkai caught them.  
  
"Grandma?!" yelled the boy called Urameshi.  
  
"Yes Dimwit these are my 'grandchildren', I would like you to meet Shina and Reiha. The little ones I have in my arms are Rin and Shippou, You guys I would like you to meet my idiot pupil and his team. This is Kuwabara Kazuma," she said pointing to the one Reiha kicked, "Shiuchi Minamino, or Kurama for short," she said pointed to the red head," Hiei Jaganshi," she said pointing to the one with gravity defying hair, "and my idiot Pupil Yusuke Urameshi," she said pointing to him.  
  
"Wait, are you THE Yusuke Urameshi?" asked Reiha.  
  
"I'm the only Yusuke I know," he said.  
  
"Where is King Enma?" asked Shina getting right to the point.  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Boy you either tell me or I will slice you up so bad with my wind blades you won't even be able to scream for help."  
  
"Who are you calling a boy?"  
  
"YOU IDIOT! NOW TELL ME WHERE ENMA IS!"  
  
"No."  
  
At this point she drew her sword and rasied it to his neck.  
  
"You either tell me or I swear your head will be cut clean off your shoulders. My father taught me never to show mercy and I won't just because you're Enma's lackey. Now tell me where he is!" she growled.  
  
Yusuke didn't say anything.  
  
"Yusuke I think its best to tell her where he is, unless you want to battle with the princesses of Makai. And trust me you don't want to do that," said Genkai.  
  
"I'm not telling something very private to someone I barely know," he said finally.  
  
Reiha came up and unsheathed her sword and placed it at his stomach.  
  
"Unless you want this to go through then I guess you better talk," she growled.  
  
"Nope not telling," he said.  
  
Reiha began to tear up.  
  
"IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHERE ENMA IS I'LL KILL YOU! I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T LET US SEE OUR PARENTS THERE WILL BE DIRE CONSEQUENSES!"  
  
Yusuke looked shocked as she cried.  
  
"Tell us where he is," Shina said, her bangs were covering her eyes.  
  
"I can't tell you where she is but Botan can," he said softening his tone a bit.  
  
Suddenly a white cloud formed and a girl was seen sitting on an oar. She had long blue hair put in a ponytail and big blue eyes. She was wearing a cotton candy colored kimono.  
  
"Somone call?" asked Botan.  
  
"Botan take us to Enma," said Reiha.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do it."  
  
Botan nodded and grabbed their hands and disappeared.  
  
(End Chapter 2) 


End file.
